hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Bopobo
|name = Bopobo |kana = ボポポ |rōmaji = Bopopo |japanese voice = Kenji Nomura (1999) Nobuaki Kanemitsu (2011) |english voice = Chris Jai Alex (2011) |manga debut = Chapter 155 |anime debut = Episode 82 (1999) Episode 67 (2011) |gender = Male |eyes = Black |hair = Bald |status = Deceased |previous affiliation = Greed Island Death Row Convicts |previous occupation = Rapist Robber Murderer Prisoner Sumo Wrestler |type = Unknown |image gallery = yes}} Bopobo (ボポポ, Bopopo) was a death row convict sentenced for numerous accounts of rape, armed robbery, and murder. His sentence was commuted to a life sentence in an unconventional prison: Greed Island.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 161 Appearance Bopobo was a large and obese man, but also very well-built. He wore an outfit in the same vein as his pirate peers, but instead, he wore a tank-top and was barefoot. Personality Bopobo was a brash, petty, vengeful, and prideful man. He was to some extent fearful of his superior, Razor and listened to the latter's orders. However, when enraged to a certain extent and focused on his goal, he would act rashly without thoughts to the consequences. Background Bopobo played the game as if he were a non-player character (NPC) under the command of Razor. In reality, he was a living human being and was a death row convict prior to his current position in the Greed Island. Because of his size and skills, his event during the 14 Devil challenge focused on physical strength; his challenge was Sumo in which one could also use weapons. Plot Greed Island arc Bopobo appears as one of the pirates terrorizing the city of Soufrabi, as part of a game event triggered by a group of at least 15 using an "Accompany" spell card to travel to that city. He challenges the group to a sumo match while igniting a ring of fire around him and declares that if one of the players manages to move him out of the ring, he promises to take them to Captain Razor.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 155 Bopobo first fights against the Greed Island player Zeho. Bopobo swiftly overpowers Zeho, who admits defeat. However, Bopobo continues to torture Zeho by dangling his foot into the fire that surrounds them.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 156 This prompts Gon to intervene by kicking Bopobo to make him let go of Zeho. But by doing this Gon forfeits himself for facing against Bopobo because he landed outside of the ring when he kicked him in the face. Killua Zoldyck then volunteers to go next, but before entering the ring he picks up a bottle of alcohol and splashes it Bopobo's face and he uses his electric Nen to set his face on fire and makes him roll out of the ring. In a fit of rage, Bopobo attempts to kill Killua but gets kicked in the face by one of his mates, who states he has to live up to his promise, and Bopobo concedes. Arriving at the Lighthouse, the home base of the Razor's Pirates, Bopobo threatens Killua that he'll kill him, but Killua brushes the threat off. After Razor informs the challengers that the way to expel them from Soufrabi is to beat them in a series of games, Bopobo eagerly announces his challenge would be first and it'd be a rematch with Killua. Killua, on the other hand, denies a rematch preferring to complete the other challenges, frustrating Bopobo. Soon after the Pirate boxer and Pirate footballer's challenges, Bopobo finally gets his wish and has a rematch with Killua, however during the match Killua throws the match, leaving Bopobo enraged by the fact.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 157 When Gon and Killua return with a new group to face the pirates, Bopobo tries to instigate a mutiny and breaks the taboo of hinting that Greed Island is part of the real world. Razor kills him for thisHunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 160 and Bopobo's death instigates Razor's explanation that Greed Island exists as part of the world and that it functions as an alternative prison for some death row convicts. Abilities & Powers Like all the pirates working with Razor, Bopobo is a decently capable Nen user, able to single-handedly defeat amateur Nen users in his specialty, sumo. His big body and weight advantage him in terms of reach and power. He effortlessly resisted being pushed back Zeho, an Enhancer who was using Ren, and clutched in his arms with so much strength the latter failed to break free. He seems to be very resistant to pain, as Gon's kick to the face stunned him for only a moment, and as soon as the fire on his face was put out, he charged at Killua to get his revenge. He did not show any signs of pain when another pirate sent him flying with a second kick to the face only moments afterward. However, Bopobo was unable to follow Killua's movements, and according to Goreinu, he is probably not as strong as the members of Gon's team and Goreinu himself. Nen Bopobo displayed the ability to use Ten, Ren, and Ken. He seems to be skilled at Enhancement, since he was barely affected by Gon's kick, although the latter was only trying to force him to let go of Zeho. Competitions Trivia * In the Crunchyroll's translation of the 2011 anime adaptation the character's name is "Bobobo".Hunter × Hunter - Episode 69 (2011) Anime and Manga Differences * In the manga and 1999 anime, his face is crushed by Razor's "Nen Ball",Hunter × Hunter - Episode 84 (1999) but in the 2011 anime, his head exploded. Translations around the World References Navigation fr:Bopobo Category:Male characters Category:Unknown Nen type users Category:Greed Island Convicts Category:Deceased characters